


Jitters

by Verse



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Trying things with new people always lead to nervousness.





	Jitters

Okay. Okay. Okay okay okay okay.

Taichi raises his eyebrows below him, hands light on Takeru’s hips. “You doing alright buddy?”

Of course! Of course he is! Why WOULDN’T he be?? He’s fine!! Perfect!!

Taichi moves his hands away to rise on his elbows, brows knitting in concern.

“You know, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, right? We can just. Stop here, watch a movie, and never bring this up again.”

…no.

Takeru shakes his head and sets a hand on Taichi’s chest. “I want to.” he says, swallowing hard. It’s telling, that every bones of his body scream that it’s a terrible idea, yet he still chooses to.

“I’m just,” Takeru shifts, awkward, which incidentally gives him a  _very good feeling_  of Taichi’s tent. “I’m not. Sure? What to do?”

Realization dawns on Taichi’s face. “Wait,” he says, “you a virgin?”

Takeru looks down, embarassed. That’s…not how it was supposed to go down. He was supposed to be the casanova, mr suave, the romance master- for gods’ sake, isn’t he a writer? A wordsmith? He  _shouldn’t be_  fluttered like some kind of yaoi anime uke.

“I’ve never, uh.” He clears his throat in a vain attempt to regain composure. “Not with a dude.”

He guesses Taichi  _does_  have experience on this field, from the understanding nod, which honestly is kind of surprising. Takeru doesn’t know much, about Taichi’s dating life- the brunette has always been discreet on that point. The only dates he ever seems to go on are Sora and Yamato’s, an expected third wheel at this point.

“Well,” Taichi’s hand trails up his thigh, and Takeru can’t help but shiver. “I could… lend you a hand?”

…

Takeru  _snorts_.

“You really  _are_  Hikari’s brother.”

“ _Please don’t_  mention doing my sister when I’m about to have my hand in your pants.”


End file.
